The present invention relates to a seat arrangement for a vehicle, more particularly, to a seat arrangement of three rows of seats that can be arranged in various modes in the cabin of the vehicle.
In recent years, need for versatility in automobiles is increasing. Various kinds of structures, represented by seat arrangements for example, have been proposed which permits the vehicle to accommodate various configurations of a cabin area for enhancing the attraction of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-264109 proposes a second row seats that are rearwardly slidable. This structure advantageously creates a large space between the second row seats and the forward seats. The space enhances comfort for passengers seated in the seats of the second row, and offers various use of the space in conformity with the passengers"" needs.
On the other hand, another seat arrangement for enhancing utility has been known, which can transform an area occupied by the seat into a luggage area in the cabin. Such an arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H11-255010, which comprises a seat cushion which is pivotable about the pivotal axis in the vicinity of the front seat-cushion edge so as to be arranged into an upright position and a reversed position with its lower surface facing up and placed on a vehicular floor. Accordingly, with the seat cushion being in the upright position, a space which had been occupied by the seat cushion that allows the passenger to be seated thereon, can be used as a luggage area. Alternatively, with the seat cushion in the reversed position, a space created on the lower surface of the seat cushion can be,Also used as a luggage area.
The structures disclosed above may be combined so that the seat in a configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H11-255010 is mounted behind the second row seats in a configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-264109 to provide three rows of seats in the vehicle. The vehicle equipped with such a combination increases the seating capacity of the vehicle by the arrangement of the third row seats into the state where passengers can be seated therein, and also achieves the enlargement of the luggage area by the arrangement of the third row seats and enlargement of a space in front of the second row seats by the rearward slide of the second row seats. In other words, a novel seat arrangement is achieved, in which an area occupied by the third row seats is used as the luggage area while a large space is obtained in front of the second row seats.
In a vehicle with a cabin relatively smaller in its longitudinal length, however, the longitudinal slidable length of the second row seats is limited in the case that the three rows of seat are longitudinally mounted. That is, the second row seats is not allowed to rearwardly slide past the front edge of the third row of seats. Moreover, rear wheel housings commonly bulge out into the cabin from the opposite sides, which limits the slidable length of the second row seats. Additionally, for mounting a fuel tank or other components on the bottom surface of the vehicle, the vehicular floor is often formed with a step, which also limits the slidable length of the second row seats. That is, the simple combination of the structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-264109 and the structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H11-255010 merely provides either the benefit from the rearward slide of the second row seats, or the benefit from the arrangement of the third row seats, at any given occasion. Though the second row seats can be rearwardly slid while the third row seats is arranged to provide enlarged luggage area, slidable length of the second row seats are limited, which offers little improvement in utility. Rather, the increased cost due to the combined structure may impair the attraction of the vehicle.
Further, the mere combination of the structures disclosed in the two patent publications suffers from the drawback as will be described. That is, in the reversed position of the seat cushion of the third row seat which provides a luggage space thereon, when a passenger on the second row seat tries to rearwardly slide the seat, the seat cushion of the third row seat interferes with the sliding motion of the second row seat, which limits length of the rearward slide of the second row seats. In other words, to further slide the second row seat in the reversed state of the third row seat, the passenger on the second row seat is forced to take a series of bothersome actions of leaving seat, pivoting the third row seat, and then sliding the second row seat rearwardly, all of which are unfavorable in easing operation.
In view of the problem above, a first object of the present invention is to provide a seat arrangement for a vehicle, having three rows of seats in the cabin, which achieves at once, the enlarged luggage area by the arrangement of the third row of seats and the enlarged area in front of the second row seats by rearward longitudinal slide of the second row seats. A second object of the present invention is to enhance ease of operation of the third row seats for sliding the second row seats rearwardly, in a state where the third row seat has been arranged so as to interfere with the slidable range of the second row seats to expand a luggage area, in the seat arrangement for a vehicle.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a seat arrangement for a vehicle, including a first row of seats constituting a driver seat and a front passenger seat; a second row of seats mounted behind the first row of seats in a cabin of the vehicle; and a third row of seats mounted behind the second row of seats in the cabin, the second row of seats comprising: a second row seat with a seat cushion horizontally disposed in substance and a seat back vertically disposed in substance from the vicinity of the rear edge of the seat cushion; and a sliding mechanism slidably supporting the second row seat in vehicular longitudinal direction between a forward position and a rearward position, and the third row of seats comprising: a third row seat with a seat cushion and a seat back; and a supporting mechanism supporting the third row seat so as to selectively permit the third row seat to be arranged into a first state where the seat cushion is substantially horizontal with its padded surface facing up and the seat back is substantially vertical with its padded surface facing forwardly, or a second state where the seat cushion is forwardly pivoted about a pivotal axis in the vicinity of the front edge of the seat cushion into a substantially upright position.
Accordingly, when the second row seat is slid up to the rearward position while the third row seat is arranged so that an area which had been occupied by the third row seat can be used as a luggage area, or the seat cushion of the third row seat is in the upright position, the rear surface of the seat back of the second row seat and the seat cushion surface of the third row seat in the upright position abut on each other. Therefore, the rear surface of the seat back of the second row seat and the seat cushion surface of the third row seat can entirely contact with each other with little or no clearance there between, which maximizes the rearward slidable length of the second row seat, so that a large space is created in front of the second row seat while an area which had been occupied the third row seat can be used as a luggage area at once.
Preferably, a recess may be formed on the rear surface of the seat back of the second row seat so that the seat cushion of the third row seat in the upright position fits therein when the third row seat is in the second state and the second row seat is slid up to the rearward position.
Accordingly, when the second row seat is slid up to the rearward position while the third row seat is arranged so that an area which had been occupied by the third row seat can be used as a luggage area, or the seat cushion of the third row seat is in the upright position, the seat cushion of the third row seat in the upright position fits into the recess formed on the rear surface of the seat back of the second row seat. Therefore, the slidable length of the second row seat rearwardly is extended by the amount corresponding to the depth of the recess, which permits the second row seat to slide further rearwardly while an area which had been occupied the third row seat can be used as a luggage area. In addition, the visual appearance from the rear is improved when the seats are in such a state.
More preferably, the vehicle may include: a front floor on which the second row seat is mounted via the sliding mechanism; a rear floor on which the third row seat is mounted via the supporting mechanism; and a step connecting the front floor and the rear floor so that the rear floor is situated higher than the front floor, and a sliding mechanism comprising: a rail extending on the front floor up to the vicinity of the step; and a slider guided by the rail and supporting the second row seat so that the lower surface of the second row seat is situated higher than the rear floor, wherein at least the rear edge of the second row seat may be located above the rear floor when the second row seat is in the rearward position.
Accordingly, the raised portion of the floor, on which the third row seat is mounted, leaves a space beneath the floor for accommodating the various components, and allows the second row seat to slide further rearwardly without the interference with the step.
Further preferably, the second row seats may comprise a right side seat and left side seat substantially disposed laterally, a laterally displacing mechanism may be provided on at least one of the right side seat and the left side seat, for permitting at least one of the right side seat and the left side seat to be displaced between a state where the right side seat and the left side seats are laterally separated, and a state where the right side seat and the left side seat are disposed next to each other, wherein the lateral length over the right side seat and the left side seat in the state where they are disposed next to each other may be smaller than a clearance between rear wheel housings bulging out into the cabin of the vehicle from the opposite sides, and the sliding mechanism and the laterally displacing mechanism may permit the second row seats to be positioned between the rear wheel housings with the second row seats laterally abutting on each other in the rearward position.
Accordingly, in the case that the third row seat is disposed between the rear wheel housings because of the cabin being relatively shorter in longitudinal length, the second row seat is permitted to slide up to the rearward position without interfering with the rear wheel housings. In other words, even in a vehicle with, a relatively smaller cabin, the second row seat can slide further rearwardly while an area which had been occupied the third row seat can be used as a luggage area.
Still further preferably, the laterally displacing mechanism may be capable of fixing the right side seat and the left side seat in the state where they are laterally separated with each other in the forward position of the second row seats. Accordingly, the second row seats can be laterally separated to provide individual seats in the forward position, which enhances the utility of the seats.
Still further preferably, the supporting mechanism may be capable of supporting the seat back of the third row seat so that the seat back is forwardly folded down onto the floor of the vehicle with its rear surface facing upwardly when the third row seat is in the second state. Accordingly, the seat back of the third row seat is forwardly folded down onto the floor with its rear surface facing up in the second state of the third row seat, so that the surface of the seat serves as a floor of the luggage area, thereby achieving the enlarged luggage area.
Still further preferably, the supporting mechanism may be capable of supporting the seat cushion of the third row seat so that the seat cushion of the third row seat is in a third state of being forwardly pivoted about the pivotal axis in the vicinity of the front edge of the seat cushion of the third row seat into the substantially horizontal position with the padded surface of the seat cushion facing down, and the rear edge of the second row seat at the forward position may be located ahead of the front edge of the seat cushion of the third row seat in the third state, the rear edge of the second row seat at the rearward position being located rearward of the front edge of the seat cushion of the third row seat in the third state.
Accordingly, the state is achieved where a large space is created in front of the second row seat while an area which had been occupied by the third row seat can be used as a luggage area by forwardly pivoting the seat cushion of the third row seat after forwardly sliding the second row seat results in a luggage area with a floor surface comprising of the rear surface of the third row seat, to thus enhance the utility.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a seat arrangement for a vehicle including, a first row of seats having a driver seat and a front passenger seat, a second row of seats mounted behind the first row of seats in a vehicular cabin, and a third row of seats mounted behind the second row of seats in the cabin, the second row of seats comprising: a second row seat comprising a seat cushion horizontally disposed in substance and a seat back vertically disposed in substance from the vicinity of the rear edge of the seat cushion; and a sliding mechanism slidably supporting the second row seat in vehicular longitudinal direction between a forward position and a rearward position, the third row of seats comprising: a third row seat with a seat cushion and a seat back; and a supporting mechanism which supports the seat cushion of the third row seat so as to selectively permit the seat cushion to be arranged into a seating position where the seat cushion is substantially horizontal with its padded surface facing up, an upright position where the seat cushion is pivoted about a pivotal axis disposed in the vicinity of the frontal edge of the seat cushion so as to be upright, or a reversed position where the seat cushion is pivoted about the pivotal axis so as to be horizontal with its padded surface facing down. The rear edge of the second row seat is located ahead of the frontal edge of the seat cushion of the third row seat in the reversed position when the second row seat is in the forward position, and is located rearward of the frontal edge of the seat cushion of the third row seat in the reversed position when the second row seat is in the rearward position. The seat arrangement also includes an uprighting device via which the sliding of the second row seat to the rearward position causes the seat cushion of the third row seat to shift into the upright position, when the second row seat is in the forward position and the seat cushion of the third row seat is in the reversed position.
Accordingly, in a vehicle having three rows of seats in the cabin, the second row of which is slidable rearwardly, and the third row of which is arranged so that an area which had been occupied by the seat cushion thereof can be used as a luggage area, the seat cushion of the third row seat is automatically shifted from the reversed position into the upright position by the rearward slide of the second row seat. Thus, a passenger on the second row seat can slide the second row seat without necessity of leaving the seat for manually operating the seat cushion of the third row seat into the upright position, thereby enhancing ease of operation.
Preferably, the uprighting device may comprise: a spring biasing the seat cushion of the third row seat rearwardly about the pivotal axis; a cam disposed on the supporting mechanism and formed with notches corresponding to the reversed position and the upright position of the seat cushion respectively; an engaging portion provided on the seat cushion and releasably engaging with the notch for selectively locking the seat cushion in the reversed position or the upright position corresponding to the respective notches; and an interlocking device which interlocks the third row seat with the second row seat so that the rearward slide of the second row seat releases the engagement between the engaging portion and the notch corresponding to the reversed position and achieves the engagement between the engaging portion and the notch corresponding to the upright position.
Accordingly, the uprighting device is mechanically constructed, which simplifies the construction of the uprighting device.
Alternatively, the uprighting device may comprise: an actuator which rotates the seat cushion of the third row seat about the pivotal axis; a sensor which detects the rearward slide of the second row seat; and a controller which is electrically connected with the actuator and the sensor, wherein, the controller sends a signal to the actuator for rotating the seat cushion, in response to the signal from the sensor.
Accordingly, the pivotal movement of the seat cushion is electrically achieved, which enables the rotation of the seat cushion to be more properly controlled. That is, the pivoting velocity of the seat cushion can be easily adjusted in view of safety, for example.
More preferably, the second row seat may be constructed so as to forwardly slide while the seat cushion of the third row seat maintains the upright position, when the second row seat is in the rearward position and the seat cushion of the third row seat is in the upright position.
Accordingly, when the seat cushion of the third row seat is in the upright position and the second row seat is in the rearward position, or when a third row seat is arranged so as to provide a luggage area and a large space is provided in front of the second row seat, the second row seat can slide forwardly while keeping the seat cushion of the third row seat in the upright position. Thus, a space is provided behind the second row seat and in front of the seat cushion of the third row seat in the upright position, thereby enhancing the utility. That is, for example, a passenger can put packages onto the space from the second row seat.
Further preferably, a reversing device may be provided via which the forward slide of the second row seat causes the seat cushion of the third row seat to shift into the reversed position, when the second row seat is in the rearward position and the seat cushion of the third row seat is in the upright position.
Accordingly, when the seat cushion of the third row seat is in the upright position and the second row seat is in the rearward position, or when a third row seat is arranged so as to provide a luggage area and a large space is provided in front of the second row seat, the seat cushion of the third row seat is caused to pivot forwardly from the upright position into the reversed position by the operation of the passenger to slide the second row seat forwardly. That is, it is necessary for the passenger only to slide the second row seat forwardly in expanding the luggage area, with no need for operating the third row seat, which enhances ease of operation.
Still further preferably, the second row of seats may comprise a right side seat and left side seat substantially disposed laterally, a laterally displacing mechanism may be provided on at least one of the right side seat and the left side seat, for permitting at least one of the right side seat and the left side seat to be displaced between a state where the right side seat and the left side seats are laterally separated and a state where the right side seat and the left side seat are disposed next to each other, wherein the lateral length over the right side seat and the left side seat in the state where they are disposed next to each other may be smaller than a clearance between rear wheel housings bulging out into the cabin of the vehicle from the opposite sides, so that the sliding mechanism and the laterally displacing mechanism permits the second row seats to be positioned between the rear wheel housings with the second row seats laterally abutting on each other in the rearward position.
Accordingly, in the case that the third row seat is disposed between the rear wheel housings because of the cabin is relatively shorter in longitudinal length, the second row seat is permitted to slide up to the rearward position without interfering with the rear wheel housings. In other words, even in a vehicle with a relatively smaller cabin, the second row seat can slide further rearwardly while an area which had been occupied the third row seat can be used as a luggage area.
Other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refer to the accompanying drawings.